07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, often known as simply Ouka, is the current Empress-to-be of the Barsburg Empire and the current host of the Eye of Raphael. She is the only major female character, and one of the few recurring female characters, in the series. Ouka is first introduced as a princess who has run away from home to escape her unhappy home life, and who wants to become a doctor. Later in the series, it was revealed that as a child, her original body died in an experiment on the Eye of Raphael, and her soul was moved by Karu into a vessel that the scientists conducting the experiment had made. Ouka was then brainwashed and forced to attack the kingdom of Raggs, but overcame the brainwashing years later with the help of Teito and the Eye of Mikhail. Appearance Physical appearance Ouka resembles Teito in build, making her weight about 43 kg. She is only slightly taller than Teito, making her height about 160 cm. Her face is oval-shaped, save for a slightly pointy chin, with a small mouth, full lips, and large eyes that vary in colour, being shown as pink, pinkish purple or wine red. As she is a member of royalty, she probably has pale skin. Her hair is wavy, so long that it almost reaches her feet, varies in colour, being shown as light purple (cover of Vol. 14), light blue (cover page of manga chapter 96), light pink or silvery-white, and usually either worn in pigtails or simply worn loose and unstyled. She bears a fairly strong resemblance to her mother, but little resemblance to her father. As a child, Ouka had short hair. Kapitel 86 page 13 She may be generally considered to have attractive eyes within the series universe. Lem said that she had pretty eyes. Clothing As a princess, Ouka is usually seen wearing long, formal gowns. In her first appearance, she wore dark winter clothing with lace detailing at the sleeve cuffs and hem. She was next seen in a long, light-coloured formal gown with a high collar, and her pigtails were held in dark, triangular ornaments with long tassels hanging from the ends. She owns a pair of earrings which she inherited from her mother, one of which is now in Teito's possession as she gave it to him as a thank-you gift. When undergoing experiments on the Eye of Raphael, she wore a short, plain, thin, light-coloured nightgown. For a while, Ouka wore Teito's soldier's overcoat, as Teito had draped it over her shoulders to keep her warm when she was emotionally distraught. On the cover of volume 14, she appears to wear thigh-high stockings. Kapitel48.png|Ouka with white hair. Kapitel64.png|Ouka with pink hair. Volume14FullCover.jpg|Ouka with purple hair. tumblr_nybnzfxP5p1rejw54o1_400.jpg|Ouka with white hair(2) Personality Despite most members of the Barsburg royal family being shown to be pompous and elitist, Ouka's personality is drastically different. She has been shown to have no interest in the activities those from the upper classes normally engage in, such as watching slaves fight, or owning a slave herself (manga chapter 64). Ouka herself believes that the Barsburg royal family is corrupt, and because of this was initially unwilling to carry on the royal line by accepting her position as the next empress. Ouka instead wished to become a doctor, showing her kind and empathetic nature, which is reflected by her healing Zaiphon. She is very concerned with the feelings of those around her, telling one of her aunts that she (her aunt) should not do anything that tramples on a person's dignity. Ouka is also courageous, as shown by her determination to fight Ayanami/Verloren by herself. When she is being possessed by Raphael, she can be seen as ruthless, as she did not hesitate to kill Nanase while being possessed by the Eye of Raphael. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Healing Zaiphon: Ouka has a healing Zaiphon, which reflects her kind personality and wish to be a doctor. Her Zaiphon is remarked to be very powerful, as when she gave it to Teito, he almost fainted from the concentration. '''Possession of the Eye of Raphael: '''Raphael recognises Ouka as his true master, and using the Eye of Raphael grants Ouka access to Raphael's formidable powers. However, although Raphael recognises Ouka as his true master, manga chapter 91 revealed that because her body is inferior to that of the original by 0.03 % (according to Ayanami), she is unable to win against Verloren's reincarnation (Ayanami). '''Hand to hand combat: '''While she lacks formal training in self-defense, she was able to defend herself against a loanshark who wanted to extort money from her, and held her own against Ayanami for a short while before he knocked her unconscious. '''Stamina: '''Ouka possesses a fairly large amount of stamina. She recovered quickly after Dr Nanase attempted to strangle her, and after Ayanami knocked her out. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Main characters Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Vessels Category:Barsburg